villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph)/Gallery
Images and videos of the selfish and obsessed videogame character Turbo/King Candy from the animated film Wreck-It Ralph. Gallery Images Promotional Turbo transparent.png|Turbo's full appearance. King Candy transparent.png|King Candy's full appearance. King-candy.jpg|A promotional image of King Candy with Sour Bill and Wynnchel and Duncan. TurboTasticpng.png|Turbo's pixelated head. ''Wreck-It Ralph'' TurboTime.jpg|The promotional image of Turbo on the Turbo Time game cabinet. TurboTimeinmovie.jpg|Turbo racing. Turbo-Tastic!.png|Turbo in his game. Turbo_Twins.png|Turbo having won a trophy loving the attention from the audience. Tumblr_inline_mm18pyGTOl1qz4rgp.png|Turbo sees that everyone is attracted to RoadBlasters. Turbo jealous (1).png|Turbo becoming jealous. Turbo-road-blasters.jpg|Turbo game-jumping for the first time in Litwak's Arcade. Tumblr_inline_mm18v3Q8Lf1qz4rgp.png|Turbo making RoadBlasters go out-of-order. Disneyvillainkingcandycodes.jpg|King Candy turning Vanellope into a glitch. King_Candy_using_the_chest.jpg|King Candy trapping the racers and citizens' memories. Tumblr static wreck-it ralph king candy silly.png|Turbo's first appearance as King Candy introduced by Sour Bill. Tumblr ml1sbzZvgw1s9xpuyo1 1280.jpg|King Candy tossing his coin. WIR_-_King_Candy_shocked.png|King Candy shocked to see Vanellope is in the race. Kingbillshock.jpg|King Candy witnessing Ralph's destruction. WreckItRalphPhoto_09-616x257.jpg|King Candy seeing Wreck-It Ralph (recognizing him due to his hidden past). King_candy.png|"You game-jumped?" Tumblr n0tav9Xr5Z1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|"Children of the candy-corn? What are you talking about?" KingCandySourBillOreoGuard3.jpg|"That was your medal?" King Candy and Ralph 07.jpg|King Candy mocking Ralph. King_Candy_and_Ralph_07.jpg|King Candy annoying Ralph. King_Candy_and_Ralph_01.png|"Yes, you are." King_Candy_and_Sour_Bill_01.png|"Fun-dungeon... you know, it's a play on words." Get_them!.jpg|"Get them!" Tumblr_mhkyyrigXM1qmooxno7_1280.png|King Candy chasing Vanellope and Ralph. Tumblr_mbwvycTR1s1r7bf7do2_1280.png|King Candy seeing that Ralph and Vanellope disappeared. Tumblr_me6m6cxGd01qim4fgo7_1280.jpg|"Find that glitch. Destroy that cart. She can't be allowed to race!" Tumblr me6m6cxGd01qim4fgo7 1280.jpg|King Candy ordering his lackeys to find Vanellope and destroy her cart. King-candy-sour-bill-wynchel-duncan.png|"Did you find her? Tell me you found her." Konami.code.jpg|King Candy reading the "Konami code" on a napkin from Tapper's (and foreshadowing that he is Turbo). KingCandySourBillCodeRoom3.jpg|"The codes. The sweet lifeblood of the game." Codeswir.jpg|King Candy entering the tunnel to the CPU room. Tumblr_mjw0ya8kn91qmooxno8_1280.png|"We're going to give you a nice new home." Candycode.jpg|King Candy's suspiciously large code box. Kingcandyglasses.jpg|"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" Medalkingcandy.jpg|King Candy showing Ralph the medal. King Candy deceiving Ralph.png|King Candy deceiving Ralph about what would happen when Vanellope wins the race. King_Candy_deceiving_Ralph.png|King Candy tricking and lying to Ralph about what happens when Vanellope wins the race. Hnbvcvbb.jpg|"Have some candy!" Tumblr_nh7iuuhF9y1r3jmn6o1_1280.png|King Candy shocked to see Vanellope racing for real. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9559.jpg|"Get off my track!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9575.jpg|"I forbid you to cross the finish line!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9583.jpg|King Candy's rage. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9608.jpg|"Let me go! I'm not gonna let you undo all my hard work!" - King Candy reverting to Turbo thanks to Vanellope's glitching penetrating his own coding. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9621.jpg|Turbo realizing that Vanellope blew his cover which was a nasty surprise for everyone. Turbo_revealed.jpg|"No way!" - Turbo revealed to any of the veteran arcade characters in years. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9628.jpg|Turbo's panic. Tumblr_me143cKQ6S1qim4fgo9_1280.jpg|"I'm Turbo,.." Tumblr_mhjylwWx8b1qh0n97o1_500.png|Turbo gives his classic thumbs up and an Evil Grin. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9640.jpg|"..the greatest racer ever!" Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9651.jpg|"And I did not reprogram this world to let you and that halitosis-riddled warthog take it away from me!" Screenshot_2013-08-22_at_4.21.49_PM.png|Turbo attempting to ram Vanellope into a wall. Tumblr_inline_mkgh0km41X1qz4rgp.png|"End of the line, glitch!" 6D43F230-85F1-4EAF-AB84-6C6F1AC135F9.png|Turbo noticing that Vanellope freed herself by consciously glitching on purpose. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-9721.jpg|Turbo seeing a Cy-Bug. Turbo_eaten.gif|Turbo about to be eaten by a Cy-Bug. King_Candy_9.png|Turbo's head on a Cy-Bug's body. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10001.jpg|"Because of you, Ralph..." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10002.jpg|"...I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade. I can take over any game I want." - Cy-Bug Turbo confronting Ralph. C7127F37-F226-4828-B1A3-260FC52298D2.jpeg|"I should thank you..." Tumblr_mg17zcRaAx1qim4fgo4_1280.png|"...but it'd be more fun to kill you." C569D64A-808F-4CB4-B782-C0AECF1DB0B0.jpeg|Turbo catching Wreck-It Ralph. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10049.jpg|"Where do you think you're going?!" Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10062.jpg|"I'm not through with you yet." 0475BF3E-8A39-4696-AD0E-F383C2A0464B.jpeg|"Up we go!" Letswatchherdie.jpg|"Let's watch her die together, shall we?" Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10298.jpg|Turbo noticing that the Cy-Bugs are getting burned. Tumblr_n366bp1Vef1r3jmn6o1_1280.png|Turbo getting hypnotized. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10310_(1).jpg|"No!" CyBugKCTurboDietColaDemise_(1).jpg|"Yes!" Cybugkingdeath.jpg |”Going into the ligh...!!” ADAF2C40-3A22-465E-BAEE-FED915848476.png|Turbo screaming in horror as he can't control himself while entering the Diet Cola. Turbodeath.png|Turbo's final moments. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10329.jpg|Turbo about to be burned to death and unable to regenerate. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' turbo art in ralph breaks internet.png|Concept art of Turbo's cameo in Ralph Breaks The Internet with his image on a store sign in the Deep Web. Videos Wreck-It Ralph - Turbo's Story Turbo Revealed Wreck-It Ralph - Fighting Turbo Category:Galleries